glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
World
| image1 = Prequel_Continent.png | caption1 = One of the continents found in the Glitchtale World, which is the one that will be focused on the Glitchtale PrequelWorld's geography (Link) | abb = The World | type = Planet | language = ???}} Glitchtale is set in a given world where humans and monsters shared the planet. Geography This is a planet around half the size of the earth with denser composition/minerals so that it has the same gravitational pull as the earth, and contains 3 continents rather than 7 continents around the world. History Before the events that happened in Undertale, human-kind and monster-kind lived together peacefully and shared the world. When the war broke out between the two races, monsters were banned from the Surface and were deported to the Underground, where they were sealed by a powerful spell called the Barrier, created by 7 powerful wizards. During the times after the war, several events happened before Frisk fell into the Underground (the humans' government crumbled, Asriel's death, the creation of Bête Noire, the foundation of the AMD, etc.). It is possible that there were major human conflicts and events that changed the world. Some time after Frisk's fall, the monsters were set free, and they decided to live along with the humans for a couple of months despite the fact that there were some issues linked with the monster's ethnicity (xenophobia, AMD's rejection, Bête Noire). Political Organization and Administrations Political Power The continent Glitchtale is focused on works in a democratic way since the beginning of humans' and monsters' history, with a centralized power : the HSO political Assembly. From this area, humans can take political measures, vote (laws, actions, etc) and make a proposition (like during the HSO meeting, where Asgore was standing in the middle of the Human Parliament), and judge people for crimes. Defenses Humans created the HSO military forces in order to prevent Human civil wars and conflicts between nations, they also created the AMD in order to track down remaining monsters who wandered in the Surface, (since they were considered a major threat to humanity.) It was shown that humans possess police forces. The monsters had the Royal guard, but since war times are over, they dissolved that organization. States There are 7 known territories, each called "districts". They are Justeco (Justice), Integreco (Integrity), Persistemo (Perseverance), Pacienco (Patience), (Kindness), Braveco (Bravery), and Determino (Determination). Economy We do not really know anything about the economy of the world of Glitchtale. However, it was said by Jessica that citizens pay taxes for things like electricity.Yeah, yeah, it basically makes our electricity bills cheaper Demography Camila hasn't given us any information about the human population, however, she has said that there were more humans than there were monsters. (they colonized five districts, while monsters only colonized two. ). We also do not know about humans' ethnicity, however, we can see that there are various kinds of people in the continent who vary on a physical trait (skin color, hair, eyes). Culture In Undertale, monsters were a bit touched by human culture such as anime, history (the war history is a shared culture between monsters and humans), food, etc. Government The government of the society the show focuses on is a meritocracy where your worth is based on your ability in magic.the government of the society the show focuses on is a meritocracy (Link) According to Cami, however, it is an Oligarchy. Human History Trivia * It has been shown why the world acts like a game.It has been shown why the world acts like a game (Link) * The black dot in the red zone that can be seen in the continent represents Mt. Ebott. * When using 3,185.5 km, or exactly half the radius of Earth, as radius, the mass of the world is 1.7934e+24 kg or 0.3 Earth masses, the density is 13.195 g/cm3, and the Escape Velocity is 8.66 km/s.Glitchtale World's characteristics (Link) References tr:Dünya ru:Мир Glitchtale Category:Plot Elements Category:Content